


A History of Kissing

by kally77



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fan Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kally77/pseuds/kally77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like it says on the tin.<br/>100 words, 3 pages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A History of Kissing




End file.
